Tweek Bros, maid cafe
by Valnett
Summary: Estaba harto de la dependencia económica que tenía con sus padres; él quería su propio dinero, no quería estar mendigando por un par de dólares que le faltaban de vez en cuando. Quería dinero y para eso, obviamente, necesitaba trabajo… Aunque nunca pensó que terminaría en aquel lugar. (Style, Creek, Bunny. Más adelante posiblemente hayan más parejas, pero esas son las principales).


Tarde. Exactamente, iba tarde a su primera entrevista de trabajo y eso no era bueno, no estaba bien y no podía estarle pasando a él, no con lo responsable que siempre trataba de ser.

Verán, en un pueblito como South Park, el que no te fuera bien en tu negocio era algo que nadie se permitía, pues era un lugar pequeño y no habían muchas oportunidades, por ende, generalmente si eras el jefe de algún lugar contratabas a personas con estudios para ciertos cargos o simplemente buscabas gente con experiencia previa. Él, un joven judío que ya estaba en el instituto, no cumplía con ninguno de esos requisitos, así que se le dificultaba de sobremanera el conseguir un buen empleo. Su padre le había dicho que podía mover influencias para que le dieran algún trabajo pequeño de momento, pero no, estaba harto de depender de ellos, si en primer lugar empezó a buscar empleo sólo para tener algo de dependencia propia. Sus padres no eran malos y las mesadas que le daban eran bastante buenas, pero a veces no le gustaba ir detrás de ellos, rogándoles cuando le faltaba dinero para comprar algo que en serio quería o cuando necesitaba un adelanto. Quería su dependencia económica y la tendría a como dé lugar.

Llegó casi sin aire a la cafetería de los padres de su… ¿Amigo? No estaba seguro si debería llamarlo así, aunque era lo que más se acercaba. A medida que los años pasaban los dos "teams" más conocidos de la escuela, se había vuelto prácticamente uno y ya todos compartían de forma amena. Aunque, habían excepciones y todas tenían que ver con cierto "culo gordo", pues siempre que había un problema o discusión, era entre él y alguien más. Los demás no tenían grandes discusiones, por ejemplo: entre Stan y Craig, ellos dos a veces no compartían varios, o mejor dicho demasiados puntos de vista, pero siempre hallaban la forma de tener un "final" intermedio, el cual los ayudaba a seguir bien… O a tolerarse, como ellos decían. Ambos eran igual de testarudos y orgullosos, así que jamás aceptarían que eran amigos realmente.

Volviendo con Kyle, estaba en ese lugar, ya que Tweek (con ayuda de Craig) hace una semana se encargó de colgar carteles por todo el instituto y parte de la ciudad, los cuales anunciaban que la cafetería "Tweek Bros" estaba en remodelación y que al momento de su reapertura requería nuevo personal; chicas o chicos, con o sin experiencia previa. Eran tan bueno para ser cierto, ¡era justo lo que necesitaba! Así que se preparó lo mejor que pudo para su gran día; la noche anterior dejó a mano su mejor ropa, su mejor perfume, una carpeta con todo el papeleo que seguramente le pedirían e incluso, tenía en su memoria cualquier tipo de situación que se presentara en la entrevista. Para eso sí le pidió ayuda a su padre, el cual le hacía preguntas que seguramente le harían allí y otras que eran sólo por si acaso. Pero el destino a veces es cruel y mientras él dormía, su pequeño hermanito, Ike, entró sigilosamente a su habitación en busca de algún cargador de celular, pues el suyo lo había perdido quién sabe dónde y cuándo. Desconecto el aparato electrónico de su hermano y se llevó el cargador de este, importándole realmente poco cuanto tenía de batería, ya que seguramente y, según él, lo estuvo cargando lo suficiente. Aunque no fue así y en medio de la madrugada se apagó. Si no hubiera sido por la madre de ambos, quien entró a la habitación del mayor de los hermanos diciendo: "Oh, Kyle. Creí que irías a una entrevista hoy", el nombrado hubiera dormido mucho más. De un salto se puso de pie y tomando todo lo que había dejado a mano, corrió a cambiarse al baño, en donde se lavaría sólo lo que se "viera" de él, luego habría tiempo de una ducha. No le gustaba la idea, pero era eso o perder su oportunidad.

Ahora por fin estaba ahí y tocó la puerta un par de veces al ver un cartelito colgando, el cual decía "cerrado". Esperó unos minutos mientras recobraba el aliento, aunque estaba bastante asustado ante la posibilidad de que ya no estuvieran recibiendo a nadie. Hasta que por fin Tweek asomó la cabeza por la puerta. Se notaba algo sorprendido cuando vio al pelirrojo, pero de igual forma se hizo a un lado, dejándolo pasar.

_¡Wow!_ Soltó el joven judío cuando entró, pues en serio los padres de Tweek habían remodelado el lugar. Las paredes ahora eran color lavanda, habían tres pequeñas luces colgando sobre cada mesa, las cuales, junto con las sillas, eran de color blanco y tenían un estilo vintage, al igual que la barra; del mismo color en la parte superior, mientras que la inferior era color madera simplemente. Debajo y detrás de esta se encontraban varias vitrinas de vidrio, las cuales obviamente no tenían nada aún, pero seguramente estarían llenas de quién sabe qué para la apertura. Las de atrás dejaban ver la cocina en la parte trasera del lugar. Por otro lado, los cristales que daban a la calle, estaban cubiertos con un papel de color café, pues al parecer querían que todo fuera sorpresa para los clientes. Aunque, dentro de todo, lo que más llamó la atención de Broflovski fue el hecho de que justo detrás de la barra, sobre las vitrinas, se encontraba el nombre **"Tweek Bros, maid cafe"**. Había escuchado ese término antes, pero… ¿Dónde?

\- Ngh… Kyle, puedes pasar – Le habló Tweek, sacándolo de sus pensamientos para luego acercarse al rubio, quien lo guió hasta una puerta de color blanco, la cual tenía una placa al lado, en la pared, que decía "gerencia".

Al entrar, vio a los padres del chico, ambos con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Bueno, al parecer no había llegado tan tarde.

\- Hola, Kyle – Saludó la mujer.

\- Buenos días, señor y señora Tweak – El pelirrojo saludó de forma cortés.

\- Déjame verte un momento – Richard rodeó al joven, analizándolo. Mantenía una mano en su barbilla, su semblante ahora serio y sus ojos se posaban en cada parte del cuerpo de Kyle. ¿Era eso acoso? Se preguntó el chico – Bien… ¡Contratado! – Sonrió nuevamente.

\- Espere, ¿qué? – Literalmente, no entendía absolutamente nada – No quiero sonar malagradecido, pero ¿eso fue todo? ¿me contrata así nada más?

\- Claro, necesitamos chicos como tú para el puesto – El hombre seguía con su sonrisa – Ahora, Tweek muéstrale su uniforme y explícales a ambos lo que tienen que hacer.

\- ¿Ambos? – Susurró para sí mismo el judío, algo extrañado.

Luego de ese extraño momento, el rubio lo llevó hasta otra puerta de color blanco, la cual ponía justo en la misma placa, en el mismo lugar: "sólo personal autorizado". Entraron y sólo habían cajas, seguramente era todo lo que faltaba poner en las vitrinas, sobre las mesas, los baños y pues… En todo el lugar. Entraron por otra puerta del mismo color y al abrirla, cual fue su sorpresa al ver al mismísimo Butters modelando frente a un espejo un lindo y diminuto traje de sirvienta color celeste, exceptuando las mangas cortas, la parte del pecho, el termino de la falda, el pequeño delantal amarrado a su cintura, la cinta en su cabello y la otra en su cuello, ya que todo eso era de color blanco.

\- ¡¿Butters?! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó el de ojos verdes.

\- Oh, hola Kyle – Saludó con su habitual amabilidad – Es que mis padres querían que lo hiciera, me dijeron que tenía que ser un hombre y afrontar responsabilidades – Explicó.

\- Ya veo, pero… ¿Por qué llevas un vestido? – Inquirió nuevamente.

\- Oh, ¿no leíste el nombre del nuevo lugar? Es un "maid cafe" – El pequeño Stotch le recordó el nombre que le sonaba de algún lugar.

\- ¿Y qué es eso?

\- ¿No lo sabes? Pues es un lugar en donde nos vestimos así para servirle a los clientes, a quienes no tratamos como clientes, sino que es como si ellos fueran nuestros jefes en una casa privada. Aunque claro, si ellos quieren pueden pedirnos que los llamemos como les plazca – Parecía conforme con su propia explicación, pero la cara de su amigo pelirrojo no reflejaba lo mismo.

\- ¡Ngh! A mis padres nos les estaba yendo bien y ¡gah! Decidieron tomar medidas extremas – Ahora explicó o más bien, confesó el otro rubio.

Kyle lo pensó un momento. La verdad es que le daba lástima la situación en la que se encontraba la familia Tweak nuevamente, pero si se quedaba significaba que debería usar un vestido al igual que Butters y eso ni pensarlo. Si sus otros amigos… No, ¡si Cartman se enteraba de eso! Joder, estaría toda su vida recordándoselo. Pero necesitaba el dinero y era eso o seguir dependiendo de sus padres. Además, ayudaría a su amigo con un problema familiar… No lo creía, en serio que jamás pensó terminar así.

\- Bien, me quedo – Se resignó – Pero, Tweek… El anuncio decía que la entrevista era para chicos y chicas, no sólo chicos – Miró al adicto al café, el cual, por cierto, había bajado considerablemente su adicción. Sí, las cantidades de café que consumía a diario no eran del todo sanas aún, pero para ese joven era un avance bastante significativo. El nombrado comenzó a jalar su cabello.

\- Al parecer las chicas no… Ngh, están interesadas – Respondió sincero.

\- Pero si ellas aman que las miren desde siempre… Son unas holgazanas – Sentenció Broflovski – Bueno, ¿qué uniforme usaré yo? – Era mejor acabar pronto con todo eso, así podría ir a su casa y asumir de mejor manera en lo que se había metido.

Se le entregó un traje de sirvienta parecido al de Butters, sólo que el suyo era de color verde esmeralda y blanco. Mientras se miraba en el espejo, con sus mejillas rojas, intentaba bajar el vestido, aunque sin éxito alguno. Vio como Tweek se había cambiado también a su "uniforme", pero el suyo era de color negro y blanco. Así vestido y con el traje más "tradicional" era algo así como la perra mayor, pensaron sus amigos, aunque jamás lo dirían en voz alta.

\- Deben usar esto también, ¡ngh! – Tweak les extendió dos pares de guantes largos, también de color blanco.

¿Ya estaría feliz la vida? ¿Ya tenía suficiente? Pensaba Kyle.

La siguiente semana, los tres se la pasaron yendo al café todos los días al salir de clases y el fin de semana, pues Tweek sabía cómo funcionaba el lugar, pero sus amigos no y por eso se les debía capacitar apropiadamente a ambos. Además de que, los tres, debían practicar el tratar con todo tipo de clientes, pues podía llegar cualquier idiota pervertido con otras intenciones que no eran pedir un café.

Ninguno de sus otros amigos sabía a dónde iban realmente esos tres, siempre que se les preguntaba evadían el tema, pues todos tenían sus razones para no querer que se supiera la noticia.

El día había llegado, Kyle y Butters esperaban a unos metros frente a la puerta, apretando cada uno la respectiva bandeja redonda que tenían entre sus manos, por otro lado, estaba Tweek, quien temblaba aún más de lo normal gracias a los nervios y ya era la sexta vez que intentaba beber su café, aunque sin éxito alguno, pues siempre que tomaba la taza, el liquido caía a la barra o al piso. Lo que mantenía tan nerviosos a los tres era simple; el rumor de un maid cafe en Souh Park, atendido únicamente por chicos, se había extendido en ese y en los pueblos aledaños también. Llegaron personas de varios lugares; algunos sólo a burlarse de ellos, otros llegaban únicamente para experimentar lo que se sentía, estaban los que ya habían ido a alguno antes y les había gustado, también estaban los fetichistas, otros que iban sólo porque era la novedad y al último, estaban las chicas, quienes iban para curiosear un poco o para tener "material", como ellas lo llamaban. Esto último era únicamente para las asiáticas del pueblo, quienes lo usaban con propósitos gays, pues luego de Craig y Tweek, y con el pasar de los años, comenzaron a emparejar a más de sus compañeros.

\- Muy bien, chicos, haremos esto lo mejor posible - Comenzó hablando Richard - Hay muchas personas afuera y espero que eso no los colapse. Los contraté sólo a ustedes dos pensando que al negocio no le iría muy bien, pero como veo todo, posiblemente tengamos a más personal. Sí... Incluso podremos abrir otro "Tweek Bros, maid cafe" en otro pueblo o ciudad… Vaya, en otra ciudad, yo… - El hombre se fue fantaseando hacia su oficina, dejando a los chicos igual a como estaban antes de su intento de discurso motivacional.

\- ¡Esto es mucha presión! ¡Hay muchas personas ahí afuera! ¡Gah! – Tweek parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría. Literalmente.

\- Bien, ya es hora. Todos tranquilos – La señora Tweak, ignorando olímpicamente a su hijo, trató de animarlos – Yo estaré en la cocina por si necesitan algo, ¿de acuerdo? Mucha suerte a todos – Les sonrió y prosiguió a abrir la puerta.

Los dos amigos que estaban frente a la entrada tuvieron que calmarse, eran lo primero que verían los clientes al entrar y debían verse amigables. Aunque sólo su rostro, pues las bandejas en sus manos la estaban pasando mal aún. Se sorprendieron al ver al rubio detrás de la barra calmarse tan rápido, pero asumieron que ya estaría acostumbrado a situaciones así, sólo que momentos antes sacaba todo el estrés a base de histeria. Él sería el único en ese puesto por un tiempo, pues sus amigos aún debían aprender cómo hacer ciertas preparaciones, cómo distinguir un tipo de café de otro y, más que nada, aunque supieran todo eso, debían hacerlo rápido y aún no estaban listos.

Ya era el momento, los clientes comenzaron a entrar, admirando el lugar y a los jóvenes. Los tres estaban muy nerviosos, pero aún así dieron su mejor sonrisa, todo tenía que salir perfecto.

_"Hola y bienvenidos a Tweek Bros. Hoy yo seré su maid, estoy aquí para complacerlos en todos sus deseos. Si tienen alguna petición, les pido por favor que me la hagan saber, pues su satisfacción es nuestro mayor anhelo. Las reglas y condiciones de nuestros servicios están punto a punto especificadas al reverso de cada carta. Si desean leerlas puedo volver en un momento, pero por el contrario, si quieren pedir de inmediato, con gusto les tomaré su orden"._

Eso era lo que debían decir, pues era necesario si no querían que cualquier pervertido pensara que podía llegar y hacer su voluntad con ellos. Y funcionaba, ya que la mayoría de personas que llegaban eran hombres algo mayores vestidos de traje, de los cuales, varios miraban a los jóvenes como si fueran una presa fácil, pero gracias a lo dicho en un principio, sabían que no podían tocar.

El día había transcurrido tranquilo, aunque agotador; las personas no dejaban de llegar, la idea del señor Tweak había sido millonaria realmente. La hora de cierre se acercaba y por fin eran cada vez menos las personas que entraban. De hecho, los que seguramente serían los últimos clientes acababan de hacerlo, o al menos eso anunciaba la campanita de la entrada que sonaba cada vez que la puerta se abría. Ninguno de los tres chicos volteó, pues cada uno estaba ocupado, aunque obviamente se apresuraron al escuchar que alguien había llegado.

\- ¿Kyle? – El mencionado reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar. Tuvo de evitar que una taza se le resbalara de las manos cuando lo escuchó, la mesa que estaba limpiando podía esperar un poco.

\- Stan… - Volteó, quedando frente a frente con su súper mejor amigo, aunque éste parecía más interesado en sus piernas que en mirarlo a la cara. Está bien, el pelirrojo entendía que quizás fuera impactante el verlo así, en especial porque tuvo que depilarse para verse más "lindo", según sus nuevos jefes. ¡¿Pero quedarse así al verlo?! Vamos, eso ya era mucho – Amigo, mis ojos están aquí – Eso sonó más divertido que molesto, lo que era su intención principal.

\- No es cierto… ¡Jamás pensé que me pusieras las cosas así de fáciles! – Gritó Cartman a todo pulmón, justo antes de comenzar a reír a carcajadas, sosteniendo su estómago a causa de estas – Queríamos ver a los perdedores que trabajaban aquí y me lo esperaba de Butters y Tweek, ¿pero tú? ¡Necesito tomar una foto de esto! Quie… Quieto ahí – Sacó su celular de su bolsillo, pero a causa de sus propias risas, no se quedaba quieto y no le era posible tomar dicha foto.

\- Ya basta – Stan lo tomó del brazo y a rastras lo llevó a una de las mesas. Ya luego tendría tiempo para hablar con Kyle.

\- Así que el pequeño Butters se sigue vistiendo de chica… Me gusta, te queda bastante bien – Kenny rodeó el cuello de su amigo con uno de sus brazos, susurrando esto último en su oreja.

No era secreto para nadie que esos dos se gustaban, pero siempre que se les preguntaba, ninguno decía nada al respecto. Stotch sólo se sonrojaba de sobremanera, casi compitiendo con el cabello de Kyle, mientras que, cuando él no estaba presente y se le preguntaba a Kenny qué estaba esperando para intentar algo, pues con su historial de "calentura" todos pensaban que en cualquier momento se lanzaría sobre el más pequeño. Pero éste simplemente se limitaba a responder con un "Butters es diferente", para luego cambiar de tema.

\- ¡Kenny! B… Bueno, yo… - Lo ponía muy nervioso la cercanía con su amigo. No le desagradaba para nada, pero le daba miedo el rechazo, pues Kenny tenía fama de ser un rompecorazones, alguien que sólo estaba con una persona por necesidad o calentura, nunca involucrando sentimientos. Eso lo asustaba y no quería arruinar su amistad, no sabía si McCormick se comportaba así sólo por un simple juego o si realmente le estaba coqueteando. Fuera como fuera, le daba miedo perder al rubio más alto.

\- Tranquilo, me gusta. Quiero que tú pidas mi orden y ojalá me llames "daddy" al hacerlo – Seguía susurrando en la oreja del contrario, sintiendo como se estremecía ante aquella acción. ¡Como le gustaba tenerlo así, maldición!

\- S… Supongo que tengo que hacerlo… M-Mi trabajo es ese y…

\- Ay, mi pequeño Butters. No lo decía en serio, sólo llámame por mi nombre, no hay presiones – Se alejó y le guiñó un ojo. Luego se volteó y se fue satisfecho hacia la mesa en donde el gordo y Stan discutían por algo. Estaba feliz al saber que su pequeño rubio estuvo dispuesto, al menos por un momento, a llamarlo de esa forma. Aunque fuera por su trabajo, lo hubiera hecho igualmente.

\- Me dijiste que la remodelación de la cafetería era una sorpresa... Pero nunca pensé que tú también serías parte de ella – Craig, apesar de no estarlo, parecía sereno como siempre, sentado en la barra justo frente a su novio.

\- Lo siento, ¡ngh! Sabía que la idea no te gustaría – Se defendió Tweek, rellenando un contenedor con sobrecitos de azúcar, aunque con algo de dificultad, gracias a los nuevos temblores en su cuerpo a causa de que el pelinegro se haya enterado de esa forma.

\- Admito que no me agrada, pero de haberme dicho antes me hubiera preparado mentalmente. Me da igual cómo te vistas, es tu trabajo. Sólo que la idea de que otros te vean de esa forma, no me agra…

\- Hola, bonito. ¿Podrías darme más servilletas? – Interrumpió un joven de unos veintiocho años, con una voz grave y hasta sensual.

\- Aquí tiene – Tweek le extendió lo que había pedido y el tipo le dio las gracias. Craig no pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada, fijándose que ya tenía servilletas en la mesa en donde estaba.

\- Que hijo de… - Se iba a poner de pie para encarar al tipo, vaya que lo haría. Pero una cálida mano se posó sobre la suya, impidiéndole seguir con esa idea en su mente.

\- Tranquilo – El menor de los Tweak habló cuando el pelinegro volteó a verlo – Estas cosas van a pasar, ¡ngh! Pero estaré bien, nadie va a tocarme.

\- De acuerdo, más les vale no hacerlo – Volvió a sentarse en su lugar – Ese es mi trabajo – Al igual que siempre, con su típico semblante inexpresivo, entrelazó sus dedos con los de su novio, haciendo a éste sonrojar. La verdad era, que seguramente lo haría usar ese traje cuando estuvieran solos. Le quedaba bastante bien.

Definitivamente había sido un primer día muy movido, pero al menos los tres chicos ya estaban más acostumbrados al ambiente y hasta habían olvidado en un momento que llevaban puesto sus vestidos. No sería tan terrible el trabajar allí, quizás hasta sería divertido de cierto modo, sin mencionar que todo quedaba entre amigos, los tres trabajaban muy bien juntos.

Sí, tal vez y sólo tal vez, las cosas podían ir bien.

* * *

**_Hola, ojalá les haya gustado el primer capitulo... No tengo mucho que decir, la verdad. ¡Oh! Bueno, sólo que hice una pequeña referencia a Los Simpsons, espero que sepan cuál es._**

**_Y ya, sólo eso. ¡Nos vemos!_**

**_Gracias por leer3_**


End file.
